


An Unexpected Visitor

by Anonymous



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A suprise visitor is waiting when Hilda gets home, and his intentions are far from benevolent.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	An Unexpected Visitor

The house was surprisingly quiet as Hilda walked in. The place was normally jumping, what with Twig and Alfur and Tontu and sometimes Raven, but that afternoon she could hear none of the expected chatter. Twig clung close to her heels, the fluff on the back of his neck standing on end; something wasn’t right.

Paying more attention, she could hear the muffled sound of footsteps from upstairs. “Mum?! Hello!” she called out. The sounds stopped suddenly, before what sounded like a very muffled shout came back. It sounded like Johanna, vaguely, but not like she was speaking.

Now worried, Hilda walked quickly up the stairs. Twig hesitated for a second, before following along. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she walked, and she silently tried to reassure herself. The creak of the stairs seemed deafening, echoing off the walls.

Finally she reached the top, where she could see the door to her mum’s room was ajar. She crept towards it, before giving it a gentle push.

Immediately the muffled sounds rang out again, loud and insistent and definitely in Johanna’s voice. Hilda jumped and shoved the door. It swung open, revealing the room beyond, and she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Johanna was sitting on a chair in the room’s centre, eyes wide in fear and concern. Several strips of silver tape covered her mouth, silencing her protests. Her arms were by her sides; more tape was wrapped around them, sealing them to the sides of the chair’s backboard, and her hands had been covered in more of the stuff to form a pair of shiny silver mittens. Her torso had been taped to the chair’s backboard, with strips above and below her breasts squashing the fabric of her sweater. Her legs were similarly bound, trapped against the chair’s legs with yet more silver tape.

“Mmmphh!” she tried to yell, suddenly struggling against her bonds. “Mmmph!”

“Mum!” Hilda cried out. “What happened?!” She started running, only to be stopped dead by the sound of the door slamming. She turned; an unfamiliar man was standing in front of it, a cruel smile on his face. From behind the door came the muffled sound of barking, and the scrabbling sound of paws on wood: Twig had been shut out.

“Hello,” the man said smugly, “You must be Hilda.” He was tall and well-built, with grey eyes and, to Hilda’s surprise, pale blue hair. He was wearing all-black, and had a half-used roll of his tape in one hand. On his belt was a small jar, and she froze once she realised what was inside. The familiar shape of Alfur was trapped within, looking back at her with terror.

“Who are you?!” she demanded, taking an involuntary step back. “What do you want?!”

“I’m just here for what’s mine,” the man said threateningly. “Now, come here.” He took a step forwards. She paused for a fraction of a second, then started running. If she could get him away from the door, then maybe-

A firm hand caught her left shoulder, and another her right arm. “Not so fast,” the man said. She lashed out, trying to kick at him. He bent her arm painfully behind her back. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Realising she was caught, she relented. He lowered her arm, only to grab the other with his other hand. Before she was even aware what he was doing both were held behind her back, and she felt the stickiness of tape against her skin. The man wrapped it around her wrists, forcing them together, before he began covering her hands in the same stuff. All the while Johanna was protesting, but her muffled sounds fell on deaf ears.

Next the man wrapped the stuff around Hilda’s torso, trapping her arms against her back. She squirmed uncomfortably, but there was no give in the binding. Suddenly she felt heavy hands on her shoulders, and with a smirk the man forced her to her knees. Before she had a chance to get back up her ankles were also taped together, before he moved around to her front and wrapped a final length several times around her legs just above the knee. When we was finished he took a step back, content with his handiwork.

“And now there’s only one thing left,” he said quickly.

“What?!”

“To shut that little mouth of yours up!” he grinned, pulling a wad of cloth from his pocket. He balled it up, before reaching down. She shut her mouth defiantly, determined not to be gagged. “I was afraid you’d do that,” he said without a hint of earnestness.

Suddenly he reached out and pinched her nose between two fingers. Johanna let out another, louder protest, but he ignored her. Hilda held her breath, unable to breath through either nose or mouth, but it wasn’t enough. After a few moments her lungs were burning, and she gasped involuntarily. He grinned triumphantly, and rapidly shoved the wadded cloth between her teeth. A strip of tape followed, then another, and then again until it was firmly trapped in there.

“Mmmphh!” she protested, glaring up at him. He smirked back, nonplussed.

“Now,” he turned back to Johanna, “If we’re done with the rescue attempts, where was I?”

“Mmph,” she grunted, glaring daggers at him.

“Ah yes,” he bared a wicked smile. He turned away again, suddenly grabbing Hilda by the arms and hefting her up. He set her down on her bound mother’s lap, ignoring the protests from both, and took out a camera. “Say cheese!”

“Mmmph!”

“Oh,” he grinned, “How wonderful it is to have the family back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually commissioned some art to go with this one: https://www.deviantart.com/whonew/art/Hilda-hostages-812939154


End file.
